CindeRaven
by Karai Solomon
Summary: This is a RaeRob fic. Its Love at first site for our two heros RObRae but can they keep it together or will it all fall apart. Cinderella story line. READ & REVIEW
1. Samantha Jazmyne Fortman's Note

Hi I may be slow with updateing but I'll try my hardest to update.I really,really have writers block so some stuff my sound stupid so I kinda need some suggestions of how you want the story to be.

That's all.enjoy the story.


	2. Gorgeous

                       Once upon a DREAM there lived a very happy girl named Raven Roth. She lived with her Father, Trigon Roth. Her mother passed away when she was three so its always been her and he father for 10 years until her father came back from a business trip with a wife and two step sisters named Terra and Kitten. Raven was happy her father found love and was happy to have two twin step sisters. But her happiness was soon turned into sadness when her father dead of suffocation ,and she found out how her step mother and stepsisters really were. She was moved to the basement and lived that way for 4 years to the present day. She is now 18 and has a plan to get out of the place she once upon a time called home.

                   **_Now lets go 8 years back to a place not far away from Raven. A palace, and on those palace steps sits a lonely boy with black hair and hazel eyes ( his eyes are that color in the comic)named Robin, Robin Wayne (yes Batman is his pops just wait till u met his ma.) _**

****

****

              Robin was born a lively adventurous, mistrevious little boy, mainly because he was the sole heir of the thrown once his father dies. Yes he was the Prince of Jump City so he was constanly being watched, and hassled to be careful and not to run and to be good. So he sat there in self pity, bored out of his skull. That was until an idea struck his mind. He decided to go to town even though his parents told him not to. All he needed was a disguise. Just then he was a servent boy run past him toward the town.

         "You there!" Robin called. The boy stoped and ran over to Robin.

           "Yes your majesty?"The boy said.once he stopped Robin. Got a good look a he looked like. He was probably just a year older than him. He had brown skin and gray eyes.

          "Please call me Robin." He hated his stupid title.

           "Yes Robin?" asked an annoyed servant boy.

          "What your name?" Robin asked

       "Victor. Now what did you want Robin?" asked an annoyed Victor

        "I need to borrow some of your clothes so I may go into town and get out of this awful palace."

         "Ok. I have some back in the palace. I shall return shortly."

       5 minutes later

      "Here you are Robin, have fun in the city. Do you need me to show you around?"

        "Yes I would appreciate that."

       "Ok  then change and lets go."

       **And Since that day Robin and Victor have been Best friends and Has been sneaking into town**.

**_Now back to Raven._**

****

****

**** Now Raven was the odd ball in he family.Both of her stepsisters had long blond hair and blue eyes. Her mother had long pink hair and pink eyes, while Raven had long violet hair and amethyst  eyes. Her family(if you can even call them that) all had fair skin, but Raven's skin was pale and silky, but was often covered with cinders because she had to sleep by the fire. Hence the name CindeRaven.

          Anyway. Raven was what you'd call a wanderer when it came to the town. It was an old habit that got her extra chores everytime they went, but she didn't care. The town amazed her, and she loved every minute in it. Her Step Family got tired of her little habit so they let her have three hours to herself before they met up at the big clock when the clock strikes one, but they didn't give her any money.

          Ask her if she cared. Not at all Money didn't matter to Raven. Only happiness ( I know it sounds corny but come on. All her loved ones died and now shes stuck with the evil Step Family of the west. So you see where she's comin from?)

       **_Raven's POV_**

**__**

 As I was walking I wasn't really watching where I was going (she was doing that looking around walking backwards thing, ya know). My back hit someone else's back. Startled I turned around and looked up ( she was looking at his neck so she had to look up) into a pool of beautiful hazel eyes(Guess who?) ( AGAIN his eyes are hazel in the comic). My first thought:

                             Gorgeous


	3. Angel

**_I don't own The Teen Titans.I Don't own the Cindeerella plot line.I do however own this computer(Like I can afford this computer).)_**

****

****

****

**_Prince Robin's POV(point of view if you didn't know)_**

****

**   "I'm gonna get you Tim"Victor Screamed!**

**   "Like you can even catch me!"I said (for those who haven't figured it out yet Tim is ****Prince Robins street**** name)**

**   "You just wait I'll get you-"******

**     BAM!!! **

**_He tripped over a (highly reactive titanium Just playin) Rock._**

****

**_    "HaHaHaHa"I said (he was doing that running backwards thing)._**

****

**_   Then I hit someone. I turn around and theres the cutest girl I have ever seen, with long violet hair and Amethyst (same color as violet just about .If you've seen Rouoni Kenshin. They look like that) eyes, and the palest, smoothest skin I have ever seen.My first thought_**

****

**_        Angel_**


	4. It's

Victor's POV  
  
"I'm gonna get you Tim." I said  
  
"Like you can even catch me!" He said with that stupid smirk. ' I'm gonna kill him''  
  
"You just wait. I'll get you-"  
  
BAM!!  
  
I tripped over a rock. I tripped over a rock!!! How lame is that, and all these hot girls just saw me trip over a rock!! This is all that stupid Brats fault!! When I see him I'm gonna-  
  
"HaHaHaHa"he said. I'm gonna wipe that smirk off his Stupid wannna be a playa face.  
  
So I get up and see him starin at something. I'm thinking 'heres me chance', So I sneak up on him and  
  
SLAM!!!  
  
"Ow!" was all I heard because I saw what Tim was starin at so I started starin. She was beautiful-no Gorgeous( sound familiar?). I would have asked her out if only she'd stop starin at Tim.  
  
"You found another one , eh Tim? Whatz your name?  
  
Huh?" she finally said after 3 mins.  
  
"Whatz your name?"  
  
"Whats your name?" she said  
  
"I asked you first!"  
  
"Let me clue you in on something. Lots of people ask for lots of things. That doesn't mean they get them."  
  
"Why are you being so difficult?" This girl is really starting to get on my nerves and I can't tell if she enjoys it or not. Her face is emotionless.  
  
"Why Not?" ?(Robin snickers in the backround)  
  
"Because its RUDE and –"  
  
'Pessimistic, and mean and so totally right."  
  
(Robin snickers louder) "she got you there."  
  
"Whatever! What is your name?"  
  
"This again? Ok ok if you really want to know my name then I'll tell you.It's... 


	5. mysterious

11-16-04   
Guys I'm really really sorry it took so long for meto load.We were movin and then the computer broke so we just got it back and...ok ok I take full responsibility.So we just moved to Altanta,Georgia!And we're moving on thanksgiving break, ya know when schools out.It like, sucks cuz i love the apartment(Not a house unfortunatly) but now I'm moving for the 7th time.oh well i can still go to the same middle school.GO KENDRICK COMETS!!!now on to the story.oh yeah 1 more thing:

i do not own the Teen Titans or any mavel characters.If i did they wouldn't be thinking or breaking up Remy and Rogue.

Previously   
"Whatever! Whats your name?!"

"This again? Ok, I'll paly along.Its..."

NOW   
Its... Rumplestisken."(i kinda dont know how to spell it.)

Now when Raven said this our (handsome) prince, Robin, could not contain his laughter any longer...

HaHahahahahahahahahahahaha

Which is why Victor finally lost it.

"You know what you little-"

"Tisk, Tisk, Tisk,"(oh Robins/Tims laughter finally subsided) she said waving her finger, "now thats no way to treat lady."

"Ha, your no lady just look those-"

"Rags?Belive me, I wouldn't be wearin this if I had a choice."

"I didn't mean anything by that I was just-"

(By then Tim/Robin stopped laughing and was too absorbed in the conversation to stop it before it got out of hand.)

"Angry, mad, fustrated? I know. I tend to have hat effect on people."

"There you go, being all sarcastic again-"

"Well years of being abused, phyically and mentally, will do that to a person."

"I didn't mean..." Victor said trying(and failing)to get himself out of this mess.

Raven was very angry and just started yelling and saying thinsgs that have been looked up inside her for years.

"I only get 3 hours of freedom and happiness, and I've wasted 2 of them(i know she really didn't but I'm trying to speed things up here). Let me share a little of my life with you.If I go home when I'm supposed to I have to listen to a whole bunch of junk (only she didn't say junk) about how ignorant my father was or how much of a slut my mother was and how I will never have my father's house, which is rightfully mine,os how I'll never amount to anything. Only its gonna be worse today because todays my freakin(only she didn't say freakin) 18th birthday thats why! And Instead of being happy, I'm a wreak! I really need to get out of here.I cant do this for the rest of my life, I won't!"

"Wow." Was all I coud say really. If i had known she had it that bad i would have left her alone.I feel like such a stupid-

"If we're finished here I'll see you around."she said and started walking away too until wonder boy(:-P)called her back with a way too dramatic-

"Wait."You can tell Tim had it bad.

"What" she said. She looked agitated her dramatic exit was ruined.

"Whats your name?"Tim asked.Which seemed to change her mood almost completely.

"Whats yo-ya'll names?"

"Oh,allow me to introduce myself."Tim said a bit too late.

"I was."she said.Tim looked a bit dejected and as his face kinda fel you can tell she regreted saying it and had too much pride to say sorry, which was why she look relieved when he smiled again.

"Well, my name is Ro-Tim and this is Victor."

"Your turn."I said cuz I really wanted to know espically after that "Rumplestisken(again I have no clue how to spell it.)" crack.

"My names..."She seemed a bit hesitate so Tim nudged her aong.

"Yes"...He said "Raven." She said finally.

"Raven," He whispered testing it out."Beautiful."

My First thought

Mysterious


	6. PlayBoy?

ThanksGiving of 2004! Hi peoples! Whatz up! i'm bored and at home! i was supposed to be on the road to go to Ohio, but i'm stuck here.Watchin cartoon network's movie MARATHON! i have no problem with cartoonnetwork or the movies they are showing but come on now! i wanted to see my family in Ohio not a bunch of MOVIES!!!!! Plus my cellphonemy housephone is off!!!! So i'm like...isolated! Cant call my friends/bf at all.I cant' see them for 3 more days!!!I dont think i can take this.In case your wondering how i'm gonna get on the internet to update this let me just tell you i have no clue.Oh the weeknds not lost though, I might be going to Sweet Home Alabama(ya eva hear that song?)! We're not moving until December somethin. i think it was the 30th? Any way um... enjoy the story!

I do not own the Teen Titans or Marvel,but i do wonder who does.

Oh and befor i forget I want to say thankya ta everyone who reviewed.

TechnaThanks.i'm happy that ya love it.hope you and all my other fans love this one too.

SpiderSquirrelThanks for your suggestion but that will not happen (N E Time soon)!

_Nubiasorry bout the chaps bein short.I'll try to make them longer(no promises)_

_Dark Weezingthat's for you for being honest, for your criticism, and for well, your suggestions.._

_And everyone thank _blaze-firestorm _for makin me update sooner!_

_Previously_

_"Raven," He whispered testing it out."Beautiful."_

_NOW_

**_Cyborg's POV_**

****

"Sigh. Here we go again."

**_Narrator(my)POV_**

****

**_Now I know I already lost some of you so let me explain why he said that.You see...our Prince is ...well...a playboy.You see he's gone out with most of the Princesses(the others want nothing to do with our Prince) in the neighboring lands.Which is one of the reasons why he made up the name Tim to go out with the peasants. His parents want him to settle down to ,ya know, "rule the kingdom." Doesn't look like thats gonna happen soon(or does it?)._**

****

**_Back to Cyborg_**

****

**_ Cyborg's POV_**

****

******_"You know your name sounds awfully familier,Tim." Raven said. She knows who he is! Theres hope for her yet!_**

****

**_ "Oh really.I-I dont know why.Its a very common name." Tim managed to say. Hes nervous. I must give her,her props. The first girl to make Tim sweat._**

****

**_ "What is your last name?" She asked. I guess she wanted to asked sure it was him._**

****

**_ "Why do you want to know?It is of no relevence( _**

**_relevenceimportant.So hes saying its not important.FYI)."_**

****

**_ "Drake." I said and as soon as it sliped out of my mouth I knew I didn't need to take revenge on him any longer.The look of betral on his face was revenge enough._**

****

**_ "Yes! I knew it! I knew you were Timothy Drake!" She said with a triumphant look on her face._**

****

**_ "How do you know me?" He asked his nervousness replaced by curiousity._**

****

**_ "Know is too strong of a word.I wouldn't say i know you, its more like...I know OF you." She put major stress on the word OF._**

****

**_ "Only good things i hope." He is getting nervous again._**

****

**_ "Sure, if you call one night stands and droping girls on the spot for another pair of legs good.Then yeah I heard only GOOD things about you." She gave him a sweet smile, like she just delievered a sundae with poison and he didn't know until it was too late._**

****

**_ "You know not all the rumours you here are true." He said like he just outsmarted her ,which he did and he would have gotten away with it if I hadn't choose that time to "Help" him with the truth.Whats that saying...The Truth will set you free? I dont think so._**

****

**_ "Just the ones you heard."Again,that look of betrayl only this time its mixed with anger. He didn't have to say what was on his mind, i already know and its something like this:'I'm gonna get you Victor.Just you wait and see.'_**

****

**_ "STONE!" He finally screamed._**

****

**_ "What?No use lyin'"_**

****

**_ "Stone's my last name."I said explaining._**

****

**_ "I thought so." she said._**

****

**_ "_****_RAVEN!!!! RAE-VENNNN!"_**

****

**_ "_****_Hide me."_**

****

**_ "What?"_**

****

**_ "I'll explain later,Just hide me PLEASE!"_**

****

****

****

**_Why does raven want to hide?_**

****

**_Who was that calling her name?_**

****

**_When will she finally make out with our Handsome Prince?_**

****

**_all will be explained in good time people, that it will(dont you just love Rurouni Kenshin.I am sooo happy its back on!!!Cartoonnetwork was stupid to take it off air!!._**

****

**_oh and I say Cyborg's POV because its easier._**

****

**_Jazmyne(i like my middle name betta than my 1st)_******

****

**_P.S. i am thinking about doing another Teen Titans story with the pairings:_**

****

**_ Rae/Rob_**

**_ Rae/RedX_**

**_ Rae/Aqualad_**

**_ Rae/Speedy_**

****

**_ Which one? Personally i'm kinda leaning toward Rae/RedX or Rae/Speedy but its up to the fans.vote for your favorite and tell me what you want the story to be about, cuz i got no clue!!_**

****

**_ Thanks in Advance!_****_:-)_**

****

**_P.P.S. why do people think that your a goth just because its ya favorite color._**

****

**_P.P.P.S. As yo mans woman dont ya have to know everything bout yo man?My friend C.C. dont know nothin bout her man.She dont even know his favorite color.If you ask me thats pathetic(no offense to those who dont know nothing bout they man/woman). _**

****

****

****

****

****

********

****


	7. New Couple?

Hi peoples! Whatz up. You all had a good holiday i hope. Cant wait till winter break! i'm out for 2 straight weeks but I got to go back to school on Friday which is REALLY stupid so I guess hardly anybody is gonna bother comin to school. Oh well. So anyway So far here are the results:

Rae/Rob are in the lead with 4

But Rae/Redx is right behind them with 3

Who will win? You'll know by the end of the next chapter

SpiderSquirrel i think i will use your idea but later in the chapter. Thanks for voting

CraigEllie4ever Well as you can see Rae/Rob are in the lead but if they win i might just do both stories depending on the votes. Thanks for voting.

RavenRobin4ever Your vote is in the lead so it looks like i'm going to do them. Thanks for voting.

Yellowlig htning Thank you. i think i deserve move reviews too! So, your vote is in the lead! Hope you like this chapter. i will keep up the GOOD work even though it is REALLY hard(JP/just playin)Thanks for voting!

Thunder You vote is in the lead so it looks like your gonna have to tell people how great my fanfic is even if it does have a lot of spelling errors.

Zack Zach your a good friend and everything but that does NOT give you the RIGHT to ADVERTISE your story in your review! Thank you for voting.

I DO NOT OWN WB AND ON WITH THE SHOW/STORYJ 

Oh and a little in sight on Ravens "Family" her stepmom was married to slade and they had 2 twin daughters. slade left them and they were alone. Around the time slade left her stepmom and the twins ravens real mom died. later Trigon, Ravens dad, married her stepmom. You all know the rest.

Previously

**_ "_****_RAVEN!!!! RAE-VENNNN!"_**

****

**_ "_****_Hide me."_**

****

**_ "What?"_**

****

**_ "I'll explain later, Just hide me. PLEASE!"_**

****

****

**_ NOW_**

****

Robin's POV 

"Under Here." I said gesturing to a cart, hoping that she forgot our little "conversation". She was hesitant but when she heard that ugly screaming voice called her name she went under, but not without a throwing a skeptical glance my way and a Shut-Up-If-you- know-whats-good-for-you glare at the owner of the cart.

Just as she disappeared under the food cart a women with Pink hair and pink eyes(guess who)wearing a fancy black dress with a purple cape started looking around then coming toward us. Behind the women were two blond haired blue eyed girls(guess who else), both wearing the exact same thing as their mother only with pink dresses and a blue cape. 

And They were headed straight for them.

The two girls spoke to us first.

"Hi, I'm Kitten, and this is my-"

"twin sister. I'm Terra, and-"

"you are?" the one known as kitten said.

While they were introducing themselves I(along with Victor) was checking them out.

"I'm Drake, Tim Drake and this is-"

"Your Timothy Drake?" Terra asked, finally taking her eyes off Victor to look at me. When SHE asked it was like she only asked to know.

"The Timothy Drake?" But when she asked it was like she couldn't believe she finally met me or something. Maybe I was reading too much into it.

It was this time Victor decided to say something.

"I see your reputation proceeds you." He whispered, and I know I heard Raven snickering under the cart.

"Yea. What about it? " I told them, (mainly Kitten because Terra went back to staring a Victor) starting to feel uneasy.

"Nothin,"Kitten said seductively, "Just wondering if you would like to go out with me Friday."

I think I heard gagging noises coming from under the Cart.

"What day is it?" I asked. Not like I was actually going to ask her out I was just wondering.

"Friday." She said smiling.

"I'm busy."

Meanwhile with Victor & Terra (do I smell another pairing?) 

Author's POV

"um….I didn't get your name." A shy Terra stated as she blushed.

"Victor Stone please to meet you." An equally (maybe even more so) shy Victor stated.

"Like wise." She said. Blushing even more than before.

TERRA'S POV 

He is so hot it's pathetic. I mean, the bald head is usually a turn-off for me but today its more of a turn on; and those eyes, those steel grey stone eyes. Now I know why his last names stone. Yet he acts nothing like it. Stone is hard and Cold he, well, acts just the opposite. How I know all this when I just met him,I have no clue. Its just a feeling I have that hes honest unlike some other guys I know…but lets not dewindle in he past.

VICTOR'S POV 

"She is…." Wow. I mean. I'm at a lost for words.She is kind and good natured, and I know that just by looking at her.She's

"She is…Beautiful." Not the trashy kind of beautiful like her sister but the inner beauty I hear so much about, but never really see.

Author's POV

Of course Victor being…Well…Victor had no idea he said that outloud.Untill she said…

"Thank you." And started blushing again.

Then SHE messed up Victor's chance to ask Terra on a date.

Who is this SHE?

What does SHE want?

Will Victor get a chance to ask Terra out?

Will Raven get Jealous and Beat up Kitten(again)?

All will be revealed in good time, that it will.

Do people even read this? I mean seriously do we authors waste our time writing these end notes.

Oh and The winners on the voting thing ill be announced nex Saturday so you've got a week to et everyone you know to Vote

Jazmyne


	8. I'm Blind!

Sunday, December 12, 2004, 12:03 am. Sorry, it's a day late. I guess I was busy with Studying (like I study) and….Stuff. Don't you just LOVE school. I DON'T WANNA GO ON WINTER BREAK!!!! WHY!! WHY!! WHY!! Does it have to be 2 weeks? Why not one? I can deal with one but 2 WEEKS!!! And my Cell is suspended!!! No one can call me. 2 WEEKS!!!!I Will not make it 2 WEEKS without seeing my friends not to mention my report card!!!!!! I hate this. You know, I guess its good that most of the kids parents at school wont see their report cards till AFTER Christmas.

Wild Spirit Of Darkness2

yeah it is SSSOOO obvious you do not read the end notes. What was I thinking? Really though thanks for the reviews. Ya'll know I need them.

Techna

I'm busy with studing for exams. To think I'm passing the class and I didn't even have to study any of the tests. Now I don't remember a thing I learned last semester.

I hate exams. Mine are December 16-17, 2004. Thanks for the review. Better late then never.

Springsprite

Thanks. Its nice to know some people do, but I have to be honest. Half the time I don't even read the end notes. Yes I know I'm a hypocrite. What about it? Oh, and don't worry about the new storing being Rae/RedX. Robin and Raven won, hands down. Be sure to sure for the next one voting thingy. Should Cyborg and Terra go together. Or should it be Cyborg and BumbleBee? Your vote counts.

Arein

Thank you for the compliment. Rae/Rob won. I just updated. Keep on Reviewing.

???/(that's how they signed it)

I was SSSOOO excited!!!I only saw the last episode and the first 10/11 so I was Happy!!!!I love that show. Kaoru and Kenshin4life!! Go Rurouni Kenshin.

SpiderSquirrel

You know personally I wanted to write one on them so just between you and me I am!!! Yea!!!I'm still writing the Rae/Rob because they won but I'm also writing Rae/RedX Soo Look for it.

Assistant

Your not a Rae/Rob fan? Why not? Whats wrong with Terra/Cyborg? Never mind that question because I know. Its because shes BB's girl right? Then vote for Cyborg and BumbleBee.

So any way Rob/Rae won. The first chapter of that story will be revealed(for all to see) on chapter 10. I'll do a sneek peek in chapter 9, at the end of it, for all my loyal reviewers. And to see if you guys like it. I'll tell you this though. Robin and Raven and everyone else(including speedy&aqualad)wont have powers. They'll be normal. Can anyone tell me what Aqualads name(if he even has one)on land is or do YOU guys(my reviewers) get to make one up?

So anyway on with the story.

I don't not on Marvel/ D.C. Comics/ CartoonNetwork/ Kids WB

I DON'T OWN THE STORY LINE EITHER!!!

Previously

Of course Victor being…Well…Victor had no idea he said that outloud.Untill she said…

"Thank you." And started blushing again.

Then SHE messed up Victor's chance to ask Terra on a date.

NOW

Authors POV.

It was then that the lady in the pink hair(the twins mother) decided to interrupt both convos(conversations). Much to the relief of Prince Robin and to the disappointment of Victor.

"Excuse me?" Jinx said in the most snotty voice ever. "Have you seen a my stepdaughter of about 17, or 18 come through here?"

"Whats it to you?" the Prince said in his most haughty voice ever. He obviously aint like This lady's attitude.

"Well you see, I lost her and I'm worried. What if some has kidnapped her. Or WORSE…" She started crying then. Victor almost started to feel sorry for her ALMOST. Kitten was looking sad, and Terra was rolling her eyes at the two.

"What does she look like ma'am?" Victor asked trying to calm her down. They were drawing attention.

Immediately Jinx stopped crying. "Well. She was wearing a black leotard, with a blueish cloak over it. Most likely with the hood on. I don't why she hid that ug-beautiful face."

"Lady he didn't ask what she was wearing, he asked what she looked like." Said Tim. He was angry at her for the ugly comment.

"Why I never…" She said, shocked at how this peasant could say something like that to someone of her stature. Unfortunately Rae choose this time to snicker, and although it was quiet Jinx(the stepmother)heard it.

"What was that?" she asked as she started making her way over to the cart.

"Nothin, I aint here nothing. Did you hear something Tim?" Victor was getting nervous.

"I think it came from over there." Tim said trying to lure her away from the cart.

However, she was not easily swayed. "No, No, it came from over here."

"Mother, no it didn't. I heard it and it came from over here. See look it was just that Rat. Terra said as Jinx was about to look under the cart. She put her head up and straightened her posture.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive." Terra said. She saw Rae under the cart before. Rae stuck her head out and mouthed the words: Thank You.

Terra mouthed the Words: Your Welcome.

Unfortunately this little exchange didn't pass un-noticed. Kitten saw it and was about say something when Terra covered her mouth, and Raven stuck her fist in the air. Remembering the last fight they had Kitten was quiet.

FLASHBACK

"CindeRaven" Kitten called through the house knowing her stepsister HATED that name, but not caring. 

"What do you want, Katrina?" Raven said Knowing her stepsister loathed that name but wanting to make her mad.

_"Want did I tell you about calling me that !!!"she screeched._

_"What did I tell you about calling Me that!!!" Raven said through clenched teeth, but yelled it all the same._

_"Like you have any rights. Your just a lowly servant, and that's all you will EVER be! So I suggest you listen to your master before you-"_

_She never got to finish because Raven choose that time to punch Kitten right in her left eye, knowing she'll have a black eyes for weeks._

_"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!! My Face!! You ruined my face!! You'll pay!! No one Ruins Kittens face and gets away-"_

_Raven punched in the Right eye. Only harder. Causing Kittens left eye to get all nasty and Blue-ish, Black-ish right away. Yellow Puss started dripping out and then_

_"AHAHAHAHAHAHAH." It was Terra, laughing her head off at the sight of her older sister getting her butt kicked by the one person she hated. It was so Ironic._

_Terra's laughter subsided, but then Kitten said:_

_"I cant see! I'm blind! I cant see!." _

_And both Terra AND Raven started laughing their heads off until they heard footsteps coming up the stairs._

_"Get out of here." Raven said to Terra._

_She shook her head no. Finally Raven pushed her into the other room just as Jinx made it up the stairs._

_She saw Kitten and then screamed._

_"You little WITCH!!!! Look at her. LOOK. What do you have to saw for yourself?"_

_"I shoulda broke her nose."_

_"Come here you rotten little ingrate!!" she said as she yanked Raven down the stairs and whipped her on her back._

_END FLASHBACK_

_"These commoners have no respect for ladies, come along girls,."_

"bye Robbie-Pooh! I'll be seeing you again real soon." Kitten said with a glint in her eye as she said the last part.

When her sister and mother were quite a distance away Terra said:

"Bye Tim, and Victor. Nice to meet you. See you soon Rae."

"Bye Terra." They all said as she ran off to catch up to her family. Some louder than others.

Will Kitten see Robin soon?

Where Will Raven Stay since shes home free?

Will robin ever get the nerve to kiss raven?

Will she kiss him back?

And what of Victor and Terra?

Should it be Victor and Terra or Victor and Bumblebee?

voting ends after chapter 9. Make sure you read the preview.

Do I have straight A's on my report card?

All will be revealed in good time, that it will.


	9. Chapter excerpt

NOW the moment everyone is waiting for (hopefully). A chapter excerpt of my new Rae/Rob story. I don't have a name for it yet so tell me if you like it and give me suggestions for the title.

June 13, 2004

Dear Diary,

It has happened. I knew it would. I tied to warn him, but no. Now I have go into hiding with 7 other kids. Whom I don't even know! He didn't even tell me how long I'm going to have to stay here. Then again I hope its forever as long as I don't have to see him again. Ok let me explain what happened.

My father, Trigon, is on the run. He's finally been caught paying the mob back 2 mil with counterfeit dollars. I told him not to. I had a better plan. I wanted him to make the money the HONEST way. He doesn't understands what honest means. Well if he was smart he would have used the counterfeit 100 dollars to buy little stuff like, a 10 dollar book, then he could give the person his counterfeit money and get real money in change. But no! He paid them back WITH the counterfeits. He is soo dumb its pathetic.

Now I have to go into hiding so they wont kill me/ use me to get to him. I'm going to Fat Tony's(the leader of the mob)little brothers, Giovanni, house. He has a trap door in his back yard that his brother doesn't know about. Apparently my dad and Giovanni are good friends. Whoop-de-do for them. I still don't trust him and I think my dad is stupid for trusting him too. I mean hes Fat Tony's brother! Why would trust him with his, not to mention my, life. I asked him that too. He said they're good friends and he trusts him with his life. Whatever. I bet we're gonna die and they're gonna find our died bodies on the news.

I still gotta pack

raven

and there we go. How do you like it? Should I continue? Or should I start over? You decide.


	10. Where she go?

Ok hi everyone. As you all know I am now on Winter Break. How did you know that? I just told you! HAHAHA! I'm going to Ohio Thursday so I guess I've been busy packing and stuff to uupdate, that's why its late. Sorry!! I am really irresponsible when it comes to doing something. I get that from my Dad's part of the family. Just don't tell him said that. Well anyway I think I passed my finals. I was stressing out over nothing. They were really easy. So easy it was pathetic. I finished second in all my classes finals except for my science final. I had to start over because they lost it. That test was easy. Then first part was I mean. The second part I winged it, Ya know. Doin einy- meiny-mieny-mo. Or howeva ya spell it. Sorry but I'm not a great speller and I'm too lazy to go all the way to the ABC button or whateva so I'll just go on with the personal reviews.

SpiderSquirrel 

Hey. Thanks for reviewing. You're a good fan. I think it should be Terra/ Victor too but then again I don't know. Bumble bee and him would look good too. It would have been Victor/ Jinx but as you know, shes evil right now. Review this chapter. Thanks again. Buh-Bye. I read a story of yours. Your good. Forgot the name of it tho. I think I reviewed. I don't rightly remember.

Demon:afrit 

You aint got to worry about Star being a princess. Actually shes the fairy god mother and BB is the fairy god father. That's between u and me though. HAHAHA. The story might be called Dear Diary. I'm gonna post it after I post this so look out for it. So far it looks like Terra & Victor are in the lead. YEAH!!!! Keep reviewing. I hope u like this chapter.

RavenRobin4ever 

I love the fact that you love the story!!! I love the story too. Sorry its sooo late. I got lazy, but I know that's no excuse for abandoning my responsibilities. Hope you like this one. So far it doesn't look like Bumblebee and Victor but maybe I can have some Drama between them, eh? Ya, know Bumble Bee could be a jealous Ex girlfriend? Give me some feedback on that idea. Oh and keep reviewing. I appreciate it. RavenRobin4ever!!!!!!

Techna

I think I'm gonna use Dear Diary. I like that title. Thanks. I'm gonna post it after I post this one. I'm gonna make sure you get ya props for the title. What should Aqualad's name be? I really don't know. Going with Aqualad would just make him sound dumb.

Don't you think? It's ok in Teen Titans because hes a super hero, but when hes normal? I don't think so. Thanks for reviewing. Appreciate it.

TheLivingGhost

You know you were the only one who caught what I did with the whole Robbie-Poo thing. You see I was doing it to show that she knew his Identity and so she is gonna cause a lot of drama with that information. Can't you just see it. Well anyway congratulation with noticing what no one else noticed. You got a sharp eye. Oh its coming soon. I cant wait to show ya'll that one myself. Your new reviewing so I'm gonna say this. Keep reviewing!!! Whether you like the story or not. I'm open for suggestions.

Ok so the voting for who Victor should go out with is still open. Terra, or BumbleBee?

What should Aqaulads name be, in my new story? And whats speedys name? I think its Roy something but I'm not sure. Whats everyones last name? These are the people whose names I know:

Raven Roth

Victor Stone

Timothy Wayne?

That's it, so you see its kinda pathetic. That's why I need help with the name. Please help me and give me the names when you review. I'm posting my new story, Dear Diary,( thank Techna for the name) after I post this.

ON with the Story.

I do not own Marvel/D.C. Comics/ CartoonNetwork/Kids WB

Notice the in the previously thing how Kitten says something instead of what shes supposed to say. She knows his identity.

Previously 

_"bye _**Robbie-Pooh**_! I'll be seeing you again real soon." Kitten said with a glint in her eye as she said the last part._

_When her sister and mother were quite a distance away Terra said:_

_"Bye Tim, and Victor. Nice to meet you. See you soon Rae."_

_"Bye Terra." They all said as she ran off to catch up to her family. Some louder than others._

NOWWWW 

_ No One's POV in Particular._

Raven, when she was sure they were gone, got from under the cart. With Victors help, and asked Robin a question. No particular emotion her face except curiosity.

"Why did Kitten call you Robbie-Pooh?"

"uh….I don't know. Maybe she forgot to take her medication? Really though, I have no clue why she called me that."

"Really?" She asked suspiciously. She was sure that he wouldn't lie to her but something about his demeanor was just…screaming Guilty. I guess she needed him to reassure her.

Victor, on the other hand, was looking at him suspiciously for other reasons.

"Raven, would I lie to you? I just met you. Why would I betray our friendship with a lie? I would never lie to you. This friendship means too much to me." At the last remark she started to blush, while he just smiled his most charming smile making her go, for a split second, weak in the knees. **_ONLY_** for a split second. But that was all it took for her to think _'Am I falling for him?' Which her mind answered with a teasing tone "DUH."_

Victor, however, wasn't a happy camper. He was mad the Tim had the audacity to lie straight through his teeth at a girl he really likes. And he did it so easily. Like it was natural. If Victor aint no, no better he'd believe him too. That made Victor wonder what has he been lying to him about?

The Prince was feeling rotten as soon as the words came out of his mouth. He couldn't believe it!!! How could he have lied? Ok, so he lied all the time but how could he have lied to Raven. Raven of all people. A girl that if she found out he didn't tell her, would never forgive him. There was the PERFECT time to tell her too. _'Why didn' I tell her?'_

He thought? I wonder what Vic thinks. I gotta talk to him.

He glance over at Victor. He didn't like what he saw. It was a look of anger, confusion, sadness all in one. Robin knew he was thinking about how he could lie to Raven's face.

Speaking of Raven….

She was just looking at Robin until she felt the tenseness in the air and her new friends saddened features. She wondered why they were sad but knew she had to get as far away from here as she could before they started looking for her. She hated to do what she was about to do.

"Well guys," she said, making them look at her, "I have to go. They'll be looking for me soon and I have to get as far away from her as I possibly can. Its been fun, but see ya."

She started to walk away, not even bothering to wait for their reactions.

She got two feet before 2 hand grab both of her shoulders.

"Sorry to mess up your dramatic exit, but your not going anywhere." Victor said, happily.

"What?" Raven said a little shocked.

"You heard us." Victor said ,loving the fact he got a chance to get smart with her.

"What do you mean I'm not going anywhere?" Raven said getting annoyed b/c they did just ruin her dramatic exit.

"Your not leaving this town at all." Robin said.

"And where am I supposed to say Boy Wonder? In case you've forgotten, I have nowhere to go!" She said, irritated he brought that up. It was still a sore subject.

They seemed to think about this for a second and then Victor said:

"You can stay with us!"

Which caused Robin to drag him out of "over-hearing" distance of Raven.

The convo went like this.

"Are you crazy? How in the world is that gonna work? Are you forgetting who I am here? I am the freakin (only he aint say freakin) Prince. If she lives in the palace how is she not gonna notice that? Are you stupid or just plain dumb?"

"Would you chill? Jeez. The way I see it, she could stay in the basement. No one goes down there anyway. Beside its got a fire and if we fix the place up a bit its livable. We could bring her meals so she doesn't come upstairs and sees you in your princely robes or whateva."

"That could work." Robin said thoughtfully.

"It WILL work." Victor said, stressing the Will part.

"You're a genius! Now to tell Raven. Raven….?"

Now their little convo took about a minute or to. Raven choose this opportunity to sneak away. From them and it worked. Besides, she had someone to meet. Her very best friend…

Unfortunately for her, the guys finished with their little "discussion" sooner than she thought they would, they saw her in the crowd and started following her. Wondering where in the world she was going and determined to find out.

Ok.

Now you guys have another chance to help me. I need someone from another show to be her best friend. You pick. Have fun. So lets recap what I need form you.

1)They Teen Titans names. First and last.

2)Speedy & Aqualad's names

3)a person to be Ravens bestfriend from a different show.

4)everyone to vote on who should go out with Victor/ Cyborg. Terra or BumbleBee.

Thanks in advance peoples.

Samantha


	11. Who is She?

**_Techna  
_**  
Well Techna I'm glad you love the story. I'm gonna end up using Rogue for the best-friend, no offense or nothing. Then I think that Tim's other Friend is gonna be Remy. How does the sound? I meant first and last names as in first and last names for the Teen Titans. I will be using Roy for Speedy, I just need a name for Aqualad. Syd's ok but he doesn't scream Aqualad. I mean, when I think of Syd I think of that evil kid off of toy story. Ya, know. He was gonna send Buzz Lighter to space of whatever. Thanks for reviewing. Keep doing it.

**_  
ELM-Tree10_**

Glad you like the story. You're a new reviewer, right. Well thanks for answering my S.O.S. call. I really needed those names and you cot them for me. That info you told me about, you know to go to go to and the thing with all the episodes and then towards the bottom it'll have there names. Yeah that really helped. Thanks.

**_Febreese_**  
Hey Febreese. Sorry but I'm not using your character, Febreese as Raven's best friend. I'm using Rogue. I got a plan for her that's why. Also, I think Kitten deserves more then that. But I'm sure your character Ember will get the job done. I got to read some of your stories. I'm sure I'll love them.

_**Spymouse**_

Ok. Spymouse, I think you're a new reviewer too, eh? Well anyway thanks for your help. And I'm sorry but I wont be using The character you choose. A black and red hedgehog just wouldn't fit into the story, though I LOVE sonic X just as much as the next kid. Thanks for reviewing and I hope you keep reviewing. My favorite character is Tails. I love that little guy.

**_Chica De Los Ojos Cafe_**  
B Ok. I updated, now its your turn!! I hope you like it. Oh and read the bottom. You probably already know what it is if you read Dear Diary already. I'm really happy you like the story so far. I like it too. I hope you keep reviewing. You have any suggestions? For the story I mean?

**_RavenRobin4ever_**  
Ok then, you got it. Victor & Bumblebee are officially Ex's. I hope you r happy. Know I have to plan a little…Scene where all of them met up. Oh I cant wait!!!! Keep reviewing. RavenRobin4eva!!!!

**Ok know I know a name for Aqualad. A real name that has to do with water.**

**Read my new story_"Dear Diary"_** **Its pretty good.**

**Story of the Chapter is at end of this chapter. I'm just saying it's a good story and that you should read and review it. Thanks.**

**On with the story!**

I do not own Marvel/D.C. Comics/ CartoonNetwork/Kids WB. Unfortunately.. Previously 

**!#$$#(#))&#$#(&$()$#(&#**

**_"It WILL work." Victor said, stressing the Will part._**

**_"You're a genius! Now to tell Raven. Raven….?"_**

**_Now their little convo took about a minute or to. Raven choose this opportunity to sneak away. From them and it worked. Besides, she had someone to meet. Her very best friend…_**

**_Unfortunately for her, the guys finished with their little "discussion" sooner than she thought they would, they saw her in the crowd and started following her. Wondering where in the world she was going and determined to find out._**

****

****

**_NOW_** Raven's POV 

Left here. Right there. Two more lefts and

" Here we are." I said looking around. "Where is she?" I said again. She was suppose to have been here by now, I'm only 40 minutes late. Don't tell me she left. " darn it." (Only she aint say darn it)

"Ah don't know.Ya check beh-hide ya?" She said as she walked out of the shadow of a near-by bakery.

There she was, in all her glory. My friend Rogue. With skin almost as paler than my own. She had Auburn hair with 2 distinctive white bangs. Her eyes were the most brilliant color green that I have ever seen.

**_Flashback _**

_A 12 year old Rogue was running away from those wretched bullies Alexander and Samuel. They were 3 years older than her and had nothing better to do but make fun of her because of her eyes and hair._

_" Leave me alone you Jerks!" I yelled as ran down the street. As I turned a corner I bumped into some one._

_"Watch where ya goin!" They said, as they tried to pick up their things._

_"I'm sorry." I said. As got up my cloak fell off. I tried to put it back on but the stranger I ran into stopped me._

_"Don't." She said as I finally got a good look at her. She had palest skin I ever saw, with the most beautiful shade of green eyes… ever. And her hair. Her hair was almost as weird as mine. It was long and auburn with two white bangs coming down to frame her face._

_"Raven." I said at once, hoping to make a new friend._

_"Rogue." She said at the exact same time._

_"Nice to-" I was cut off, by Alex's and Sam's screams, saying:_

_"Where are you Purple, Murple." Where they got those names, I had no idea. Down the street Rogue was coming down I heard:_

_"Hey, skunk? Where are you. Skunky?"_

_"Need to get out of here?" I asked her._

_"Don't you?" I smiled at that.,_

_"Follow me."_

**_End Flashback_**

And now here we are. Both of us trying to escape our evil mothers/stepmothers, living in this town our whole life.

"Hello?" she said annoyed.

"Hi. Sorry I'm late. I got… held up?" I said nervously. Not that I was afraid of her or nothing, just that… an angry Rogue was someone I didn't feel like dealing with right now.

"Ya sorra? That it. Ya got held up? We were supposed to be outta hereh by now!! What if Mystic fiands(finds) meh? Weh got ta go now! Ah aint goin back thereh. Ah ain't-"

"There you are." A panting Tim said, who, currently, had his hands on his knees.

"What were you thinking? Making us run like that? I was able to keep up but look at Tim." Said a smirking Victor. Tim was glaring at him from his position.

"Friend of yars?" Rogue asked

"Kinda." I said to her. "The short one with the Black hair and Beautiful Hazel eyes is Tim, and the tall one with the bald head and gray eyes is Victor."

I asked Tim "What in the world are ya doin here? Why are you following me?" I said annoyed. I was supposed to gone already if it wasn't for these too, I would have been. Not that I'm complaining. I'll do it all again at the chance of running into Tim.

"Well we were gonna tell you, you could live in the place, with us, but then you ran off so we followed you and then saw you talking to her-and by the way. Who is she?"

"She is my best friend Rogue and" I would have continued but then my best friend decided to cut me off right then.

"What did you say about living in the palace?" She asked.

"Oh well, I thought of the brilliant idea of Raven, you welcomed too of course, to live in the palace. There's a basement that would be perfect with a little cleaning up, and if we move some things around. There'll be enough room there for both of you. And me and Tim could get you food. And theres trapdoor there that will enable you to go in and out of the palace, whenever you want. So, uh, what do you say?" Said Victor looking hopeful. I guess I really made an impact on him. Or maybe he sees me a link to Terra.

"Yeah will you stay, instead of leaving?" Robin asked hopefully. But this one was different, like He wanted me to stay for personal reasons of his. But the one the surprised me was Rogue.

"and Ah can sta too riaght? With Rae?"

"Yeah"they both said nodding their heads.

"What if we're caught by the King's guards? What then?" I asked. I was still skeptical.

"Don't worry. Me and the Prince are tight." Tim said putting his arm around my shoulders.Did I mention that hes taller than me by a few inches and smells like cinnamon.

"Are you sure?" I said as I just now noticed how close he was and started to blush, but I didn't pull away. It felt…good…natural even. His arm being around me and all.

'I don't ever want him to let go.'I thought. Rogue and Victor knew this because they looked at me then at Tim, and exchanged a knowing glance that snapped me out of my stuper.

"ok." I said. I cant believe I said that but, hey, I did. That stupid Boy. 'Is this the effect he has on me?' If it is, I'm in trouble.

'Ya'll heard the gal. Lets go!" said Rogue. I could tell she was excited. I was too. I couldn't wait to see where we'd be living until god- knows- when.

$#!!$#(&$N)&( !$&!)#!)#))$&)#$)#($#

**Well did you like it? I hope so. I just had to use Rogue. I don't know why, I just did. She's like one of my favorite characters. I'm sorry about the accent. I know I sucked when it came to that. I was a very poor attempt on my part. Hopefully I'll do betta next time?**

**Also, I know Rogue was out of charater, but she needed to be for the story.**

**_Ok everybody who reads this. The story of the chapter is _**

****

**_"The Belle And The Flirt" _**

****

**_By: Chica De Los Ojos Café_**

**It's an X-Men evolution story. It's a Romy. My favorite kind!!! And its good. Well to me anyway. I don't know about you. So check it out. The name speaks for itself.**

**_Hope you liked this chapter. Please review. Oh and give me some more names for Aqualad. Cuz the ones you gave me… I just cant imagine Aqualad with those names. I tried, mind you, I really did. It just didn't seem… right. No hard feeling to those brave few who tried?_**

**_Oh and if you have any stories that you think are good, send them me by reviewing. Even if its your story. And if they are good to me, you can bet they'll be the story of the chapter. _**

**_Thanks._**

**_Jazmyne_**


	12. Found Out

**_SpiderSquirrel _**

Sorry but you can't be in_ THIS_ story but I did put you in Dear Diary. I don't know whether you care or not so let me know if you want me to take you out of it. Sorry I know I should of asked you first, but you seemed really set on being in CindeRaven and when I couldn't put you in it I decided to do the next best thing. Read and Review!!!!!!!!

-------------------

**_half demon girl_**

Well I'm glad to know you liked my story. Thank you for reviewing. Few people do these days. Do you like the whole story now? I hope you did. Did you read my other story, **_Dear Diary_**? Please read it and review. I think its actually pretty good. I know that since I'm the author it don't count but still, ya know.

**_Febreese  
_**  
Ok then. I'll have to read some of your stories to get a feel for them, to see if they fit in the story, but I'll certainly think a bout it. If I don't use them in this one I'll probably use them in this new story I'm writing, where all the Titans have their powers. Thanks for reviewing.

**_Dark Angel_**

Ok. Ummm. Rae and Rob won a while ago. So it is a Rae/Rob story and its called Dear Diary. Check it out if you haven't already. Its pretty good, if I do say so myself. So read it and review along with this new chapter. And of course I'm gonna keep this story up. I have a goal to get 100 reviews off this story, so…. I'm gonna keep going.

**_disappearer/Syani_**

Well if you think the story is confusing I'll answer any questions you have. As you now know her best friend is Rogue for X-men. Shes one of my favorite characters so of course I picked her. Hope you liked the story so far and keep reviewing please.

**_Techna_**

Thank you for understanding bout the name-thing. GLAD you like the story. So do I. Its actually a pretty good story aint it. Read and Review. Oh, and did I tell you that have been one of the most helpful reviewers?

**_ELM-Tree10_**

Thanks for the names. I have to memorize them. I have decided to use the name Damien Aqui. For Aqualad. I love it!!!! Hope you like it too. I know I do. Read and review and I will keep this story up. I'm hoping for 100 reviews. I know it's a high standa but I REALLLY want 100 people to review or whateva. Glad you like the story.

_**Chica De Los Ojos Cafe**_

Glad you like the story.TodaY A NEW SEASON OF teen titans begin!!! Can you believe it!!!! I can't wait! Don't miss it!!! Maybe there will be some love coming toward Raven? You never know! Hopefully from robin but I won't be picky unless they do something stupid like BB/Rae. Then I'll probably never watch it AGAIN!!! TTYL. Now its Your turn to update!!!!! Guess whos in this chapter and meets a certain southern belle.!!!!!!!!!J

_**A Random Person**_

Glad you like the story. I always have spelling mistakes! I like to think of it as a trade mark. Don't worry. I didn't that was mean. Tell me how you liked the other chapters too. You a new reviewer so I'm gonna ask you to _**KEEP REVIEWING!!!!**_

I don't own anything, of importance. Pathetic I know.

I DON'T OWN D.C. Comics/ Marvel/ anybody else who plays Teen Titans as a cartoon on their network. Oh and don't try to sue me. Or I'll _**counter sue**_ and you _**WILL**_ be the one paying _**ME**_ money. I can assure you. .

_**Now on With the story**_.

**And bye the way I'm not even gonna try to get Remy's accent right.**

_**PREVIOUSLY**_

**_"What if we're caught by the King's guards? What then?" I asked. I was still skeptical._**

**_"Don't worry. Me and the Prince are tight." Tim said putting his arm around my shoulders.Did I mention that hes taller than me by a few inches and smells like cinnamon._**

**_"Are you sure?" I said as I just now noticed how close he was and started to blush, but I didn't pull away. It felt…good…natural even. His arm being around me and all. _**

**_'I don't ever want him to let go.'I thought. Rogue and Victor knew this because they looked at me then at Tim, and exchanged a knowing glance that snapped me out of my stuper._**

**_"ok." I said. I cant believe I said that but, hey, I did. That stupid Boy. 'Is this the effect he has on me?' If it is, I'm in trouble._**

_**'Ya'll heard the gal. Lets go!" said Rogue. I could tell she was excited. I was too. I couldn't wait to see where we'd be living until god- knows- when.**_

**And that's when they went to the hideout, with Tim/Robin's arm _STILL_ around her!!!!!!!**

_**NOW **_

_**Nobodys POV**_

It's been a week since that day and they just finished fixing up the basement of the palace. It was hard to be there and do his "Princely duties" too. Most of the time he wasn't there at all. But the times that he was there…lets just say during that time Tim and Raven have grown closer. Tim had the next two days to himself so he had been thinking about taking Raven out on a date but didn't know how. He never had this problem before. Usually he'd just take them to some restaurant and then eventually they'd end up at his house in the city. But he knew that wouldn't work with her because **1)** she wasn't like that and **2)** He wanted it to be special. So he went to the expert on Raven to find out what she likes.

**_Robin/ Tim's POV_**

"Rogue? Rogue are you here? I really need your help with something!" I said in hopes of getting her to come out, from where ever she was.

"Rogue? This is not funny, I really need you help and-"

"Tim?" I heard someone say. I turned around and I saw her. The one that all these problems originated from. It was all her fault that I cant think straight anymore. It's her fault I can't form complete sentences without stuttering, around her anyway. It's all her fault!!!! Is this L-

"Are you looking for Rogue?" She said as she tilted he head to the side in this completely adorable way, which made her silky locks tumble down to the side. Here comes that familiar rush of feeling of uncertainty and…love?

I could only nod in response to her question.

"She just went into town. You can still catch her if you hurry, or… maybe… I could help you with whatever you need help with…?" She said. There was hope an uncertainty in her eyes and I would do anything to stay with her but I had to get to Rogue. So I said the first thing that came into my mind:

"Will you go out with me tomorrow night?" WHY DID I SAY THAT???? ANYTHING BUT THAT WOULD HAVE BEEN FINE, NO MORE THAN FINE!!!! WHY DID I SAY THAT!!!

"What time and what should I wear?" she asked. I looked at her. She tried to act like it was nothing but I could tell she was excited because her eyes always betrayed her.

"7:30. and wear what you usually wear. Your leotard and cloak." I said, with a surprising amount of confidence. It was like I was being inhabited by aliens and they were in control of my voice box. Finally regaining control of my body I leaned down and whispered in her ear 'See you tomorrow night.' Then I landed a gentle kiss on her soft, luscious lips and went off to find Rogue.

_**Raven's POV**_

OMG!!! He kissed me!!! He kissed me. I thought as I moved my fingers to my lips. I could still fell him. Then I heard something from behind the curtain, Not even needing to turn around to know who it was I said:

"Come on out Victor." I said in the iciest tone I could muster at the time as I tried, helplessly, to regain my composure.

"How much did you see, AND hear?" I asked

"All of it." He said sheepishly.

"Ok then I need your help. Can you tell me-"

"All of Ro-Tim's likes and dislikes for your date tomorrow? No problem. What do you want to know?"

"EVERYTHING."

**_Rogue's POV_**

Ah've lived here my entire life and yet AH STILL cain't find the bakery.

Suddenly somebody bumped her.

"Watch where ya goin, butt hole!"

only she didn't say "butt hole"

"Je suis desole, mon chere. (I am sorry, my dear). Remy didn't see where he was goin." The mystery man said holding out his hand to me. I took it.

"Well then tell Remy to watch where he's goin then." I said as I finally noticed the stranger, well more like notice the mystery's man face. I suppose HIS name is Remy since theres no one with him. Weird guy. Very attractive. He had long auburn hair that was tied back into a ponytail but there was a few strands hiding his eyes. And, as if I was under a spell, I pushed them behind his ear. His eyes were a light brown, but they looked red in the sun. They were simply…mezmorizin.

"Remy." He simply said as we moved closer, and closer,and closer until our lips were only and a centimeter apart.

"Rogue." I heard myself say. 'almost there' I thought.

"Rogue?" I heard as we broke apart and I regained control of my body. Making his way through the crowd, he came to me.

"Remy?" Tim said, obviously confused.

"Bonjour, Prince Robin." Remy said with a bow.

"Prince? Ha. Remy this is Tim. He's aint the Prince." I said. Tim, prince? PLEASE!, but that would explain…

" But, ma chere, this IS Prince Robin. I've known him since we were toddlers. In fact I was on my way to visit him now." Remy said. I turned to Tim/Robin.

"Prince?" The look on his face told me everything.

"Guess Ah should bow, riaght?" Ah said. My accent was getting thicker. I was mad.

"No you don't. You're my friend." He said.

"Friend? FRIEND!!! Friends don't lie to each ather. I know were not that close, since the only thing we really have in common is Raven-" ah said breaking off as realization hit me.

"She doesn't know, does she?"

"I'm gonna tell her on-" ah didn't hear the rest. ah had to tell Rae. So I ran off.

**_Guess Where she's going._**

**_(&#)$)#)(# ")($&)$((#)$#L#_**

**_Hello everyone reading this. I just want youreview and tell me if you like this chapter. I have a new story for story of the chapter!!!!!_**

****

****

**_Story OF THE Chapter!!!!!!!J _**

**_This week's story of the week is_**

****

**_The Heavy Hitter_**

**_By: Oceanside_**

****

**_Its basically a Clark and Rogue love story of whatever. Which I think there are very few of!!!L Its very good, tho. I think you Really read and review it. Its one of those stories that few have had the pleasure of reading, cuz it sliped under the radar. Tell me what you think of it._**

**_Oh and those of you who don't like Clark and Rogue, and are Romy lovers at heart, may I suggest Let Meh Let Go by xmengirlzrule. It's a good story too. To me anyway. _**

**_Till next time_**

**_Jazmyne_**


	13. Chapter 13

_**Francis Frumble**_

I'm glad you like it.Thanks BOSS. HA that feels weird. Francis huh? How long it take you to think up that one?  
1 hour, 2? N E Way thanks for helping me with this. Couldn't have done it without you. Thanks for putting up with me too. I know it PROBABLY wasn't easy. Me and my sarcastic ways. HA. well I'll email ya later. TTYL and REVIEW!

_**Chantel**_

I'm glad you love it. I'm soooo sorry That I took THIS long to update it. I totally wasn't planning om it taking this long but At first I wrote It out and didn't like it. Then I got lazy. And well you know the rest. Hope you like this chapter. REVIEW

**_blue-0-demon_**

Well aren't you modest. I totally forgive ya for not reviewing if you forgive me for not updating for a while. Deal? Glad you like my story so much. I'm totally gonna check your story out. mysterys of raven: a friend past. Look out for my review. Hope ya love this chapter as much as the last. Auvoir for now. REVIEW

_**Chica De Los Ojos Cafe**_

HAve I ever told you how smart you are? Well you are Totally smart cuz Remy is a prince. But SHHHHHHHHHH. Its a secret. HAHAHAHA. Sorry it was so short. I'll try to make this one LONGER. Sorry I was AWOL for so long. Guess whos back, back again. I love that song. Well .I hope YOU UPDATE Soon. Adios. REVIEW! Speakin of updatein. LOVED The new chapie. It was FABULOUS!

_**febreese**_

Your review was a lil short. But I'll make you a deal. You try to make yourReviews longer and I'll TRY to make my chapters longer, K? You were too lazy to sign in? Well I was to lazy to write this chapter. But I wrote it. YAYYAYYAY for me.! Hope ya like the Chapter. REVIEW!

**_Slayergirl1362_**

Well I'm glad you love the story. I LOVE THE STORY. Sorry I took so long to update. But at least I updated,right? Not like so other authors who get you hooked on a story and then just stop caring about it all together. Well N E Way...Hope you love this chapter. REVIEW!.

_**SpiderSquirrel**_

I'm glad you like the chapter. I hope you really like this one too.  
Please review. I know I probably don't deserve it, but come on. Sorry I haven't updated in a while. But PLEASE dont tell me I've lost you as a reviewer! I'd be SOOOO SADDDD. starts to cry So PLEASE REVIEW.BYE BYE

**_ELM-Tree10_**

Sorry I hadn't updated in a while. Blame it on how lazy I am. I know I am. but I'm really REALLY sorry it took me so long. I LOVE this story beyond belief. I Definitely live the name Damien. I mean I just found out that Aqualad's name is Garth. Which one sounds better? I dont know about you but I love the name Damien as opposed to GARTH. Rob/Rae WILL BE ok. But please don't be mad at me if things are bad the next few chapters.

_**Arein**_

I totally forgive you if you forgive me for not updating. I mean I am totally REALLY sorry. I just let my laziness take over for a while, and it didn't help when the computer Crashed. YES hes in DEEP "POOP". If Rogue decides to tell on him. Nope. Rogue gets to the secret entrance first. Victor will be pinning over Terra. As for your last question (here it is in case you forgot "Will love conquer all or will these budding relationship go down the freaking (only I don't mean freaking) toilet?") Only time will tell. I just updated.

_**Sorry to all those people who read this fic that Don't sign in. I won't keep ya guys sooooooooooo on with the show. And Special thanks to my editor. Francis Frumble. couldn't have done it without her CRAZY self.**_

_**I dont own any of the characters or MAJORITY of the plot.**_

/----------+

_**Previously**_

------+

"Prince?" The look on his face told me everything.

"Guess Ah should bow, riaght?" Ah said. My accent was getting thicker. I was mad.

"No you don't. You're my friend." He said.

"Friend? FRIEND! Friends don't lie to each ather. I know were not that close, since the only thing we really have in common is Raven-" ah said breaking off as realization hit me.

"She doesn't know, does she?"

"I'm gonna tell her on-" ah didn't hear the rest. ah had to tell Rae. So I ran off.

Guess Where she's going.

-------------

**NOW**

She didn't pay attention to how many carts she knocked down, or how many people angrily yelled at her. They just didn't matter.

Any other time she'd yell sorry,or help them pick their stuff up, but not today. She had somethingway more important to do.She had to tell Raven she was dating a lying-no-good-rotten-dirty-idiotic-Pompous-ignorant-agrogant-digusting-lier. All the anger she had for him just made her run faster.

Much to both our Princes chargrin. I mean they already had a hard time keeping up with her, and now they had to step it up because she had a burst of energy. Not only that but Robin was mad at Remy for telling her, he was also mad at himself forgetting  
that he was coming in the first place. Throwing a this-is-all-your-fault-glare at the cocky man next to him, Robin kept running. Hopeing she doesn't to Raven before they get to her(Rogue).

Remy, on the other hand, couldn't believe his luck. Not only did he meet a beautiful girl, he managed to piss off Robin. Sure it could do without the running, and without him chasing the belle femme(beautiful girl), but he could deal. He saw the glare Robin sent him and the smirk on his face grew into a full beautiful smile(Sigh).Oh Yeah, he'll deal.

Rogue finally slowed to a stop at the wall that housed the 'Secret Entrance'. Panting she stops to rest, thinking that she lost them a while ago. Putting her forearm to the wall and resting her head there she has time to think. Then she started feeling embrassed.  
'Ah can't believe Ah almost kissed a perfect strangah(stranger)! He must think Ah'm some kind of slut. GAWD! Ah can hear him now. Hey shes easy. Lets see if Ah can nail her like a board. SIGH! What on this side of the Earth cold possibly make me want to kiss him aftah JUST findin out his name!

'His lips'

AH've seen nicer.

'His smile'

Ah've seen whiter

'His Face'

Ah've seen better

'His Accent'

Ah've heard nicer

'His eyes'

AH've... Yeah. It has to be his beautiful eyes. Maybe I was hallucinatin or somethin but I think they turned red right before I said my name. Must be me.

Our beautiful Runner was SOOOO focused on her thoughts she hear the heavy panting(Robin). Or the crunching of sticks(Robin).  
She did however feel their presence right before the person tried to grab her(Robin and his lame attempts of trying to sneak up on people). So Before they touched her she kicked them in the shins grabbed their left arm and twisted it behind their back and pushed them against the wall.

"Robin?" She asked a little surprised.

"Ow." Was the answer that greeted her.

"AH'm sorry Ah-" she said letting him go then she remembered why she was hear and started to head to the door when a certain Cajun blocked her. Then she felt an arm around her waist and started to scream.

" LET MEH- mmmphhhmmm" she cried but it was useless. She was caught. With one hand on her mouth and the other around her arms keeping them at her side. After about 5 minutes she finally stopped struggling.

"Ok."Robin said," I'm going to take my hand off your mouth. But you have to promise not the scream ok?" Rogue glared at him and nodded. He removed his hand off her mouth. He relaxed after about 5 seconds and then he heard it.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-" Thankfully Remy grabbed her and did the same thing Robin did, only he REALLY enjoyed it.

" Its not nice to lie chere." He whispered in her ear. She bit him and stepped away from him as he used his other hand to cradle his bitten one.

"If you wanted to bite Remy all you had to do was ask." He said with a cocky smirk on his lips.

"I'll remember that the next time you try to hold me like that again! Its not like you woulda heard me anyway." She said angrily!And as an afterthought she added "I'm NOT your Chere!"

Then she opened her mouth to scream yet again. but Robin, recovering from her earlier attack, put a hand to her mouth again, positioning it so that she couldn't bite it. 'Why is she being so difficult!' he thought,'If she'd JUST listen.'

"Now, since its obvious your not going to listen to me about the screaming thing, will you please just listen to what I have to say?"

Elbowing him in the gut may not have been the nicest thing in the world but it sure was fun for Rogue.

"Why should Ah listen ta anythin ya say? How do ah know its not gonna be a lie comin out of that horrible mouth of yours, your HIGHNESS! How in the world could you lie to me and RAVEN like that? We Trusted you. We don't do that easily, especially me. But NOOOOOOO, Raven was all like 'I think we can TRUST him'. HA. Look what trusting has done for us. Especially her. She went and fell for the PRINCE of Jump City! Wait till I tell her this!"

"Thats the thing, you can't. You cant tell her any of it."

---------------+------/

_**RAVENS POV**_

'Sigh' Now who in the world is that yelling? I'm trying to go to sleep and now I can't because of Roge's screaming and yelling-'

'Rogue'

How I knew it was Rogue, I don't know, somthing jsut told me it was her. I when your best friends for so long you just know these things.

I ran out of the 'Secret Entrance' and Then heard Rogue yelling at someone. I hid behind a bush because I wanted to know what was going on wiitout interfering. I saw a handsome guy with Beautiful brown eyes, auburn colored hair and a Tall lean frame. He was looking a Rogue. I looked at Rogue and saw her yelling at Robin.

"-Jump city! Wait till I tell her this!" I heard Rogue yell.

"Thats the thing, you can't. You can't tell her any of it."

'Tell who what?Man I'm soo confused. Are they talking about me?'

"What do you mean I can't tell her any of it. She deserves to know!"

"And don't you think I should be the one to tell her?"

"Fine. Tell her now. Shes right down there."

"I've already decided when I'm gonna tell her."

"I don't care. Ah said tell her NOW! She deserves to know before you decide to take things to the next level."

"You asked her out, didn't you?"

" You did! I can't believe this, you asked her out without telling her WHO YOU REALLY are! And you expect me to keep quiet about this? Whats your problem?"

"I was going to tell her on our date."

They ARE talking about me. Tell me what? What in the name of Sams Hill is going on.

"You should of told her BEFORE you ASKED HER OUT you IDIOT. Now shes not going to even consider it because you kept it from her.!"

Kept WHAT from me? What in the world are they talking about?

"Well its too late NOW so are you gonna let me tell her or not?" asked a aggravated Robin.

"YES, obvioulsy. She IS my best friend and the closest thing I have to a sister. So of course I'm gonna tell her."

"Rogue, I know you hate me right now and I hae no right to ask this-"

"Then why are asking it then?"

"-But", He said ignoring her remark,"I really need to tell Rogue myself."

"How important is this to you?"

"REALLY important." He said looking her in the eyes.

"OK. YOu have 24 hours to tell her. If you don't do it at this date of yours, I will. Got it?

"YeaH, I do." He said smiling.

"Ok."

What in the world do they have to tell me? What is Robin keeping from me? Does he have a girlfriend? Is he Engaged? Is he MARRIED? What is going on?

"Sigh. Raven is gonna kill me when she finds out I kept something from her. Ah gotta cook dinner. Are ya'll staying?"

"Why does the belle femme(beautiful girl) ask? Does she want Remy to stay?"

"What Ah WANT is to find out how many people Ah gotta cook for SwampRat!" She said trying not to blush.

"Yes hes staying for dinner, unless he has other engagements?" Robin asked Remy.

"Actually..." Hes said trying to remember. There was this one girl he was supposed to met...Kitty, or Kit Kat? Something like that. She was your regular blue-eyed, spoiled, easy, Blonde. I think she has a twin?

"Well..."rogue said impatiently and also eagarly because even though this guy REALLY gets under her skin, she kinda likes him.

"Non, Remy don't. Hes yours for the night." He said throwing a wink towards Rogue. She turned around and started walking towards the door, in MY direction. I didn't have time to move and the next thing I know She trips over me.

"Ouch! Who in the world are you and why are you spying on us? She asked. I guess she didn't recognize me yet. I tried getting up but she pinned me down causing my cloaks hood to fall off. Boy was she surprised.

"Raven?" she asked in disbelief. Probably wondering how much I heard.

"The one and only." I said dryly.

The guys, hearing the noise come, and saw Rogue pinning Raven on the dirt and NOT letting me up. and this rock is digging into my back. But the pain was worth it when I saw their faces. Remy was looking very confused and then it dawned on him that this was the infamous Raven that everyone was talking about. Then he smiled at me and then look at Robin, causing Me to look a Robin. His face was so adorably cute! His face was stuck in a shocked pose. His mouth was wide opened and his eyes were big. His face thentook on a disbeliving look, much like Rogue's.

Finally I could when my back could take no more I broke everyone out of their stupurs and said

"You want to get off me now?" Then I glared at her for pinning me in the first place and for keeping who Tim was from me.

"Oh...yeah" she said and I started getting up. She offered me a hand but I just glared at her and got up on my own.

"Soo...heh...How are you Raven?" Tim asked me. all nervous and stuff. I thought it was cute and couldn't help but think about our kiss earlier. But I was mad that they were keeping something from me. Especially about him.

"Cut to the chase Tim. You want to know how much I heard." I said. And it surprised me how cold my voice was. Surprised everyone else too.

"Well yeah." Said Remy. At least he was honest. Raven and Tim glared at him.

"Too- Freakin -Bad." I said and turned back to go inside the house.

"Rae?" Rogue grabbed my shoulder.

"What?"I said. not only did she ruin my dramatic exit, I'm really mad at her and she wont leave me alone.

"Why are you mad?" She said. I noticed she didn't look into my eyes.

"Who is he?" I asked her. She look at me wide eyed while I waited for her answer.

" Rae I..I can't."

"What happened to bestfriends? What happened to we'll always tell each other everything?"

"Rae..."

"I'm sorry. I know you can't tell me. I just need time alone. Ok?" I asked and walked behind the castle and outta site.  
I didn't feel like waiting for an answer. I was just mad. I didn't want to talk to anybody. Didn't feel like it. I just NEEDED to be alone.

Of course HE wouldn't listen.

Rogue and Robin felt HORRIBLE. Especially Rogue because she didn't tell her, and RObin was sad because this was his fault.  
All his fault. Theres only one way to make this right. I have to tell her tonight. He thought.

While Rogue was thinking what horrible friend she was.

"Its not your fault." Remy said.

"Then whose fault is it then? Ah'm her BEST FRIEND. Ah should have told her."

"Its not you your fault,"He said firmly while gently grabbing her chin and making her look him in the eye,"its his." He said. Jerking his head toward Robin. Then they both turned their heads and glared at him.

"Its nice to see you too, Remy." Robin Said while glaring at him.

"How do you know each other?" Rogue said Breaking the contact and taking a step back.

"Well...Its a long story." Said Robin hesitantly.

"Ah've got time."

"It all started when..."

30 minutes later

"and thats how we met." Remy said.

"Ok. Let meh get this straight. It took you 30 mins to tell me that you guys met because your both Princes and your familes are good friends."

"Well...Yeah." Robin said.

"When you put it that way...Its not as exciting."

"Neither was your story. Trying to be all mysterious and failing."

"Now thats not nice petite."

"Neither is you callin mesomethin other than my name."

"Which is?..."

"Rogue."

"Non, what ya real name?"

"None of your business. Now if you'll excuse meh, dinner will be readyin about 30 mins. Robin you might want to get Raven. Shes probably down by the pond in the gardens." And with that, she was gone. And so was Robin leaving Remy by himself, wondering how to open up the door.

**Well ? How did everyone like it?**

**Will Robin tell Raven who he really is?**

**How will Cyborg react to Remy?**

**Will Kitten get her revenge for being stood up on by her date?**

**Will Cyborg hook up with Terra?**

**All these Questions, well MOST of these Questions will be answered in due time. That they will.**

_** Story of the Chapter**_

_** is...  
777 A Split in Reality.  
by: Rogue238**_

_** Its a Romy so Enjoy it.**_


End file.
